


We Got A Love That Is Homeless

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Commander Minho, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prince Thomas - Freeform, Thominho Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Submission for Day 5 of Thominho Week 2016</b>
</p><p>“Lord Thomas,” the familiar baritone voice of Commander Minho greeted.</p><p>“Ah, Commander Minho,” with a swirl Thomas turned to gaze at the new-comer, “It seems that your quest was a success, no?”</p><p>“Yes, as per announced to Your Majesty, it was completed under my supervision,” Minho nodded, arms crossed behind his back.</p><p>“Good, good, what brings you here, may I ask?”</p><p>“Because I miss your body under me,” Minho pierced his gaze at Thomas.</p><p>or</p><p>The Prince of Gladom and the Commander of Gladom's army have a secret love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got A Love That Is Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THOMINHO WEEK 2016!  
> Day 5 - Royalty!!
> 
> Since I don't really strive in today's prompt, I provide you with... SMUT!!
> 
> ENJOY!! :D
> 
> Title from Secret Love Song by Little Mix

Prince Thomas sat on his lesser throne, next to his father, the King of Gladom, and his mother, the Queen, next to his father. His expression deadpanned as he listened to Alby, one of their servants, summarizing the important issues of the empire.

“Words from our pupil infiltrated in the Scorch, it seems that they have been adding more manpower in the production of firearms, should we be alarmed?” Alby asked.

“What is your opinion on this matter, Alby?” the King questioned.

Before Alby could speak, Thomas interjected, “Father, may I speak?”

“Yes, child, speak your mind.”

“The Scorch have always been cautious on WICKED, this maybe the Scorch having an intel on potential movements from WICKED, might I suggest sending spies to WICKED to investigate instead of being defensive towards the Scorch as they have always been an ally to us,” Thomas concluded.

Thomas’s father took a second to consider Thomas’s suggestion, and with a nod, he agreed, “Send spies to WICKED, Alby, I trust you to pick the best, no?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” and with a bow Alby took his leave, then Commander Minho entered.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness, Lord Thomas,” he took a bow as he greeted. Suddenly Thomas sat a tad bit straighter.

“Yes, Commander Minho? What might be the latest development? Do bring me good news,” the King asked.

“We have successfully aided the Right Arms in defending against the Grievers, in return, they wish to repay us with gold and insists upon a feast,” Minho informed.

“Very well, Duke Newt,” the King called out.

With a lowered head, Newt came forward, “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Notify our people to prepare a feast, we shall celebrate two days from now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” and Newt too took his leave.

“You may take your leave too, Commander Minho, should there be nothing left to inform.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Thomas and Minho’s gazes met, and Minho left.

“I shall be returning to my chamber, Father, Mother,” Thomas seemed a bit in a hurry to leave, leaving his parents to stare at him questioningly, but they held their tongue.

* * *

Thomas was facing the window as he took in the sight of Gladom, sun shining through and reflect the gold wristbands on his wrists.

He heard the door to his chamber open and close.

“Lord Thomas,” the familiar baritone voice of Commander Minho greeted.

“Ah, Commander Minho,” with a swirl Thomas turned to gaze at the new-comer, “It seems that your quest was a success, no?”

“Yes, as per announced to Your Majesty, it was completed under my supervision,” Minho nodded, arms crossed behind his back.

“Good, good, what brings you here, may I ask?”

“Because I miss your body under me,” Minho pierced his gaze at Thomas.

“How dare you imbecile!” Thomas shrieked as he waved one of his arms, but his stomach got hit by a wave of arousal as his neck started to burn.

Minho strode towards the Prince confidently, “I miss how your body trembled under me, with you moaning and begging.”

“Silence!” Thomas’s breaths quicken as he could felt himself harden southwards.

“The times when you begged like a _slave_ for a release.”

Thomas bit his lip as he tried to keep himself steady when his knees started to weaken.

Minho backed Thomas up against the wall. Pressing his armored body against the soft robes of the Prince, “Might I suggest we celebrate for the occasion?” Minho arched a brow as he smirked cockily.

Thomas snorted, but he dropped the act as he grab hold of both sides of the Commander’s face and slammed their lips together.

* * *

Robes, accessories, armors scattered around the floor. The lid of the oil container ajar.

Thomas’s breathe shuddered as he stared at Minho who was moving above him with hooded eyes. His thighs spread wide and clamping Minho’s hips.

“Ahh…” Thomas moaned as Minho gently rocked into him.

“Heaven, I miss you so much,” Minho kissed Thomas on the lips.

“So am I…” Thomas panted he held Minho’s face in his hands, continuing the kiss.

Thomas threw his head back as he exposed his vulnerable side of himself to the Commander of Gladom. He would never show this side of him to anyone except the few he really trusted. The side of him that women didn’t appeal to him, but men like Minho on other hand did.

With the Prince laying bare under him, Minho quicken his pace as he attached his lips against the brunette’s neck.

“L-leave no m-marks! Hnngh!” Thomas warned but he was losing grip as more pleasure coursed through him, attaching his hands to the back of the Commander, clawing.

Minho growled against the pulse of Thomas’s neck, “I want to show the people of the Gladom who their Prince belong to,” grinding his teeth against the skin but not actually biting, “that their Prince belong to me and only me,” pulling by Thomas’s hips, he held Thomas closer as the rocking slowly transformed into thrusting.

“Oh Heaven…” Thomas moaned as the new angle granted Minho to his sweet spot.

“You might rule the empire one day,” Minho panted, sweat glistening his tan skin, “but I still rule over your body ‘cause it belongs to me.”

“O-oh!” the effects of Minho’s words caused Thomas’s to grow harder and trembled even more, he felt so good to submit under the Commander’s care as he splat his thighs ever wider to let the Asian hit him deeper, “Min-Minho!”

“Can you feel me inside you, Lord Thomas?” Minho grinned with a glint in his eyes.

The Prince bobbed his head obediently, “Y-yes!” his head thrown back as he heaved his large breaths, digging his nails into the Asian’s back.

“Tell me how it feels, my Prince,” Minho teased.

“I-I can’t!” Thomas shook his head, unable to think at all, mind numbed.

“You can. And you will,” Minho commanded, one hand leaving Thomas’s hips to grip the brown hair.

Who would have thought a royalty, a Prince no less, would enjoy being dominated and controlled like this. “No, no, no, no, I can’t!” Thomas winced from the grip in his hair, slapping noises echoed his chamber as the Asian’s hips keep hitting his butt, stabbing him at his core.

“Say it, or I’ll stop,” Minho warned.

Thomas whined at how fair his forbidden lover was, he relented, “I-its feels s-so good!” Thomas bit his tongue when a particular hard thrust hit, with his eyes squeezed tight, he continued, “a-as if there’s n-nothing e-else in t-the world can p-provide me with s-such f-feeling hnngh!” Thomas’s choked a moan when Minho started slamming into him.

“Y-yeah?” Minho released Thomas’s hair and used the spare hand to pin Thomas down to allow him to slam himself into the Prince of Gladom.

“F-feel l-like I’m in H-heaven!” Thomas struggled to finish his sentence when every nerve in his system was sending shockwaves to his brain, “Ahh! AHH!”

Minho’s gut burned with pride as his lover, the Prince from Gladom, writhed under him, completely under his mercy. He cherished these moments where they could finally portray their love for each other, under the shadows from the empire’s eyes. With the Prince fully exposing himself to him, letting him take care and cherish. He could feel the burn of the deep rashes on his back from Thomas’s nails, but he could care less as he stared down at the brunette, completely ruined and wrecked as he thrusted in and out of him.

Minho snaked one hand towards Thomas’s erection that was dripping with pre-cum. Wrapping and tugging. The Prince whimpered as he pulled the Commander down so he could hide himself in the Commander’s broad shoulder, wrapping his arms around the thick neck.

“Soon?” Minho breathed into Thomas’s ear, biting it.

Thomas nodded frantically as pleasure assaulted him from both directions. Plastering his face against the tan skin, he tried to hold on as long as possible but he knew it was futile as his orgasm came rushing in.

At the brink of his orgasm, he felt the hand wrapping around him tighten, forbidding his release. Thomas let out a cry, thrashing against Minho’s hold. “Release me!” he screamed.

Minho grinned sadistically, “Do you think it would be that easy, my Prince?” Minho tutted, “You haven’t even beg yet.”

“I command you to release me!” Thomas tried to use his authoritative tone as a Prince, thrashing as much as he could as he did, but of course it wouldn’t work.

“Beg,” Minho commanded.

Tears of humiliation filled the brink of the Prince’s eyes as his stomach lurched with more arousal, his lover knew how to hit his deepest spot, knew exactly what to do to make him feel utmost pleasures. And he loved and hated Minho at the same time.

Completely letting go of his pride as a Prince, “P-please,” he choked out pleadingly, “p-please release m-me…” he begged, just like he was a _slave_. Humiliation and arousal went rampant in his guts, he tighten his arms around the Asian’s torso, trying to hide himself from being so downright ashamed of being so needy, moaning into the tan skin from the jabs to his prostate. He was so _close_.

“Good boy…” Minho praised, making Thomas burned even redder and whimpered. Minho let go of Thomas’s dick, making Thomas shrieked into the tan skin as he was finally given the permission to release. Coating both of their stomachs as he felt his lover ejaculated into him.

* * *

This feeling of submission, being taken care of, Thomas lusted for it. For him being a Prince, everyone have high expectation of him, stressed and pressured, no one really cared for his well-being except for him to rule the empire one day. Then a Commander named Minho came into the picture, piercing gaze looked into his soul the moment their eyes met, and his inner self just screaming at him to accept the alpha male. Wanton and needy, he let the Commander take care of his needs under the shadows. Days passed, and they formed a bond unbeknownst to the people of the empire.

“What are you thinking, my love?” Minho whispered into Thomas’s ear behind him, with one arm wrapped around the brunette as they lie on the bed after coming down from their high, the other hand danced on the skin on Thomas's hips.

Spinning in Minho’s embrace, Thomas faced the Commander, caressing the rough tan skin from battles, “Nothing… just wondering how long before our love for each other would be discovered by the others…” he sighed.

Tightening his arm around Thomas, Minho reassured, “I will stand by you in every harm that comes our way, not even Heaven can separate us.”

“I love you so, Minho… even though I shouldn’t but I am deeply in love with you…” Thomas’s voice took on a sad tone.

“As am I for you,” Minho pecked the Prince’s forehead, “the thought of you gives me the strength for me to prevail in the battlefields, as our love is a strong force that is to be reckoned.”

Still Thomas smiled sadly, “What did I do to deserve you…?”

“Hush,” Minho shushed Thomas disapprovingly, “do not speak lowly of yourself, you are who you are, and that is enough for my love for you.”

“Minho?” Thomas called out.

“Yes, my love?”

“I want to run away with you,” precise and direct Thomas spoke, “away from Gladom, away from the people’s eyes, I do not want to hide anymore.”

“Hey, hey, Thomas,” Minho took hold Thomas’s face, “you are the Prince of Gladom, someday you will rule this empire, and I will serve you until the end of time itself, you will always have be by your side,” he gave a chaste kiss for good measure.

“But I have to hide my love for you, it is not fair,” Thomas sighed, fingers pressing Minho’s abs, nudging around the skin there.

“I know, my love, I know,” Minho gently laid Thomas’s head on his chest, “but it is for the best.”

They didn’t know how long they laid together, where they did not have to pretend, where they could only be true to one another. But no matter how long those moments were, it would never be enough.

As they left Thomas’s chamber one after the other, they would go back to being Prince Thomas and Commander Minho.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll like a comment from y'all! :3
> 
> See you ;)


End file.
